1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to a cleaning implement for swimming pools and, more in particular, relates to an improved vacuum cleaning head for use particularly on vinyl walls, and the like, the head incorporating the novel features of suction control and adapter means for attachment of differently by-sized vacuum hoses to the vacuum head.
2. The Prior Art
Widely known and commonly used for swimming pool cleaning applications, specifically vacuum-operated ones, are the so-called vacuum heads which, in practice, are interconnected with the vacuum systems via a vacuum hose. In operation, these cleaning implements are slowly moved over a swimming pool wall to sweep or vacuum the same. Typically, a great variety of differently-sized and-shaped vacuum heads are available. For example, particularly for use on concrete-type swimming pool walls are vacuum heads designed for a "rolling" motion provided by roller members disposed at the lower surface of the head. In another instance, vacuum heads have been designed particularly for sweeping swimming pools with vinyl liners. This type of vacuum head, typically, is formed with a circumferentially disposed bristle formation which, in operation, rests upon the pool wall and which, during motion of the head over the wall agitates solids, and the like, in the head intake area. Although this latter type of vacuum head is most satisfactory, they lack any provision for suction control, i.e., the ability to enable water sucked into the vacuum head interior to be selectively released therefrom, thereby to prevent an excessively high suction force in the head intake area, such force being created by too high a build-up of vacuum within the cleaning system. Desired control of the suction force, inter alia, eliminates damage to the swimming pool wall, e.g., ripping of the vinyl liner, and also possible collapse of the bristles of the vacuum head. Another disadvantage encountered with hitherto-known type vacuum heads lie in the fact that they lack any sort of ability to facilitate attachment of differently-sized vacuum hoses to the vacuum head.